Tres novias para tres Potters
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Lily Evans reflexiona sobre las relaciones que sus hijos forman durante cuarto año y en cómo de cierto es el lema familiar de los Potter.


****Desafío:**** Anubis of The Highway Thieves (Of-Twins-and-Veela-Harry-Potter)

 ** **Introducción:**** Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour no sabían que tenían las Gemelas Potter que las atraía tanto, Raven y Ruby Potter (puedes escoger otro nombre) no sabían que hicieron para atraer a la dos hermosas hermanas veela; los Merodeadores no saben si volverse sobreprotectores o estar orgullosos, Lily es feliz por ellas y molesta por las actitudes de los Merodeadores, Hermione no tiene ni pizca de celos...oh, a quién va a engañar, por supuesto que esta celosa, y Harry Potter (puedes escoger otro nombre) y su novia se divierten viendo sus reacciones.

 ** **Requisitos:****

\- Fleur y Gabrielle deben emparejarse con Raven y Ruby.

\- Gabrielle debe tener al menos 13 y Raven y Ruby al menos 14.

\- Hermione debe tener un flechazo hacia al menos una de las hermanas Potter pero apoya su decisión.

\- Harry puede ser el hermano mayor o menor, y debe tomar el pelo a sus hermanas de forma amistosa sobre su relación con Fleur y Gabrielle.

\- El Mundo Mágico debe ser más tolerante hacia las relaciones lesbianas.

\- El Niño-Que-Vivió puede ser cualquiera de los hermanos Potter, Neville o incluso un hermano de Neville.

 ** **Prohibido:****

\- Los Potters siendo negligentes o abusivos y el posible Niño-Que-Vivio siendo malcriado (incluyendo Neville o su hermano).

 ** **Recomendado:****

\- Hermione eventualmente se une a las cuatro chicas.

\- Falso Niño-Que-Vivió y falsa Profecía.

 ** **Opcional:****

\- Lily consigue el nieto(s) que deseaba.

\- Fleur, Gabrielle, Raven y Ruby eventualmente dejan de tener problemas compartiendo sus parejas con las otras.

\- Gabrielle y Fleur son gemelas.

* * *

Los Potter no lo hacen normal.

Esa era una frase que Lily Evans había escuchado a menudo durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, pero hasta que su primer hijo, Harry, sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina no se la había creído.

Aparentemente los Potter tenían una larga historia familiar de meterse donde no les llamaban, sobrevivir situaciones donde lo usual seria lo contrario y triunfar cuando todo estaba en su contra. De hecho, algunos historiadores mágicos creían que los Potter eran el origen de la expresión muggle "nacer afortunado".

Por suerte su hijo no tuvo que lidiar con esa clase de problemas. Ella y James colaboraron junto con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin para asegurar que Voldemort no volvería a molestarles al eliminar ciertos objetos personales suyos poco después de la infame noche de Halloween en la que les había atacado. Sus acciones les permitieron respirar tranquilos hasta que, durante el quinto año de Harry, el Torneo de los Tres Magos volvió a Hogwarts.

Debido a que era un evento internacional varios estudiantes de las escuelas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang tuvieron que pasar el año en Hogwarts incluso si no eran elegidos para representar a su escuela como Campeones. Naturalmente los alumnos interactuaban los unos con los otros, tanto de forma negativa como positiva, y la "suerte de los Potter" decidió golpear con toda su fuerza sobre no solo Harry, sino también sobre Raven y Ruby Potter.

Raven y Ruby, que eran gemelas, habían sido el resultado de una noche salvaje que Lily y James tuvieron para celebrar la destrucción de los horrocruxes, haciéndolas aproximadamente un año menores que Harry. Viéndolas quedaba claro que sus ojos verdes y el pelo negro de James eran rasgos dominantes, dado que parecían versiones femeninas de Harry y no había forma real de distinguirlas sin que te ayudasen. Por razones obvias este hecho les había ganado fácilmente la amistad de los hijos gemelos de Molly Weasley, Fred y George, algo que Molly lamentaba porque ya tenia suficientes problemas lidiando con solo un par de gemelos bromistas.

Al principio no lo había notado, pero tras unos meses estaba claro que sus hijos estaban saliendo con otras personas, personas de otros países. Lily recibió la noticia de que Harry tenia como novia a Blagorodna Krum, la hermana menor del Campeón de Drumstrang Victor Krum, bastante mejor que la relación de sus hijas con las gemelas Delacour.

No era que tuviese nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, dado que el Mundo Mágico las aceptaba y ella no era su hermana Petunia. Era solo que no se imaginaba que sus hijas se las arreglarían para seducir, incluso si por lo que veía no tenían ni idea de como lo habían conseguido, no solo a Fleur, la Campeona de Beauxbatons, sino también a su hermana Gabrielle, que por si fuera poco eran veelas y hacia que las hermanas Potter fuesen la envidia de toda la población masculina de las tres escuelas y no pocos miembros de la femenina.

Excepto por Hermione Granger, por supuesto. Ella era la mejor amiga de sus tres hijos, lo que significaba que no tenia celos de que Raven estuviese iniciando una relación con Fleur sino celos de Fleur por haber hecho lo que ella nunca se había atrevido a hacer. Afortunadamente era lo bastante madura como para no hacer un espectáculo y parecía estar aceptando la situación y apoyándolas, incluso si claramente le gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

En el caso de los tres hombres adultos que actuaban como padre y tíos de las gemelas era, desgraciadamente, todo lo contrario. Estos no solo estaban haciendo apuestas sobre si romperían o no sus relaciones, sino que parecían haber desarrollado un trastorno bipolar alrededor de las gemelas porque la mitad del tiempo estaban orgullosos de ellas y la otra mitad estaban planificando como torturar a Fleur y Gabrielle si les rompían el corazón.

Al menos Harry solo bromeaba acerca del hecho aparente de que sus hermanas eran mejores seductoras que él por haber conseguido salir con un par de veelas, algo que también hacia reír a Blagorodna y su hermano Viktor, a quién sus hijos parecían haber caído muy bien. Eso significaba menos dolores de cabeza para Lily y ella estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Para sorpresa de muchos, sobre todo de cierta perra llamada Rita Skeeter que había tratado de retratar a las Delacour como furcias a las que solo les interesaba el dinero de los Potter, las tres relaciones funcionaron, lo que cinco años más tarde hizo que Molly envidiase a Lily porque sus hijos ya le habían dado nietos, un niño por parte de Harry y Blagorodna, trillizas por parte de Raven y gemelas por parte de Ruby, las últimas de las cuales finalmente consiguieron el pelo rojo de su familia en lugar del rubio habitual de las personas con ascendencia Veela.

Esto último no le importaba realmente a Lily, dado que las relaciones duraderas y cariñosas que quería para sus hijos desde que habían nacido eran algo más deseable que competir en número de nietos con Molly, incluso si esta se tomo personalmente que sus progenie ya tuviese descendencia mientras sus seis hijos y una hija aún no habían empezado a darle nietos para malcriar.


End file.
